PrincipalInvestigator/ProgramDirector(Last,First,Middle): Hamer, Ivan C. DESCRIPTION: State the application'sbroad, long-termobjectivesandspecificaims,makingreferenceto the healthrelatednessof the project.Describe conciseltyheresearchdesignandmethodsfor achievingthesegoals.Avoidsummariesofpastaccomplishmenatsndtheuseof the firstperson.Thisabstract is meantto senmas a succinctand accuratedescd,ptionof the proposedworkwhen separatedfromthe application. If the applicationis funded,this description,as is, will becomepublicinformationT. herefore, do not includeproprietary/confidentianlformation. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The MichiganCollaborativeThrombosisPilot(MichiganPilot)is a tri-centerprojecthat buildson andwill expandthe modelof comprehensivebleedingdisorderscare providedbyhemophiliatreatmentcenters (HTCs) inthe stateof Michiganto servepatientswiththrombophiliat,hrombosisandthrombosis-related complications. The HemophiliaFoundationof Michigan(HFM) willadministerfundingandprovidecoordinationp, lanning and otheradministrativesupportforthe project. The pilotwillfocusonthedevelopmentof a comprehensive registryof patientsandclinicaldatabaseto assisthe Centersfor DiseaseControland Preventionin its effortsto betterunderstandthegeneticandenvironmentarliskfactorsthatcontributetothrombosis. The clinicalandresearchsitesare locatedinthe followingacademicmedicalcenters: UniversityofMichigan, AnnArbor;M, ichiganState University,East Lansing;Wayne StateUniversity,Detroit. Pilotsiteswillalsoworkindependentlyand collaborativelytodevelopadultandpediatricscreeningand treatmentprotocolsto providea frameworkfor clinicaltranslationresearchto determineoptimaltherapies and preventioninterventions.Pilotsiteswillcollaboratewithfundedsitesacrossthe countryandwillwork withpatientorganizationsto promoteawarenessaboutthrombosistreatmentandpreventionoptions. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization,city, state) Universityof MichiganCoagulationDisordersProgram,AnnArbor,Michigan MichiganState UniversityComprehensiveCenterfor BleedingDisorders,East Lansing,Michigan Wayne State University/DetroiMt edicalCenter/HarperHospital,Detroit,Michigan KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions.Use continuation pages as needed to providethe requiredinfon_ationintheformatshownbelow. StartwithPrincipalInvestigator.List allotherkey personnelinalphabeticalorder,lastnamefirsL Name Organization Role on Project Hamer, Ivan Hemophilia Foundation of Michigan PrincipalInvestigator Andersen,Judith Wayne State University/DMC/HarperAdultMedicalDirector Bockenstedt,Paula Universityof Michigan AdultMedicalDirector Kulkami,Roshni MichiganState University PediatricMedicalDirector Penner,John MichiganState University AdultMedicalDirector Pipe, Steven UniversityofMichigan PediatricMedicalDirector Disclosure Permission StatemenL Applicebleto SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions,[] Yes [] No 1betpagesconsecutivealtythebottomthroughout Form Page 2 PHS 398 (Rev. 05101) MichiganPilot tpplicationD. onotusesuffixessuchas2a,2b. Page2